


Mine, Mine, Mine!

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Boys are so possessive over each other I love it, Claiming, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Omega Alec Lightwood, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After three weeks away, Alec finally returns home, and Magnus needs to remind the world precisely who his precious omega belongs to.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054
Comments: 5
Kudos: 482





	Mine, Mine, Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from TobytheWise for the Magnus Bane Birthday Bash: Magnus Lightwood-Bane marking up his omega. (the details after that are entirely up to you my platonic kinky soulmate)

Three weeks was too long. Three weeks, with nothing more than phone calls and quick texts, was too. Damn. _Long_. 

  
Magnus prowled across the loft, his skin itching with the need to see Alexander, his precious omega, again. It didn’t help that he knew Alec’s heat was coming up in short order, making crave the need to cover Alec in marks and remind everyone who the beautiful omega belonged to. Alec was _his_. 

  
The loft was stifling and he could barely smell Alec’s presence in it anymore, and that was no longer acceptable. He pulled out his phone again, but the last message from Alexander was still the only one he’d received. He would be home in a matter of hours. 

  
A harsh exhale left him and he glared at the door, willing his omega to step through it. Magnus forced himself to take a deep breath and headed for his apothecary, because if he was going to continue to be this ridiculous he might as well try to get some work done. 

  
The feel of his wards pinging an instant later had him spinning around. _Alexander._

  
“Magnus?” 

  
Magnus took a slow, deep breath, feeling Alexander’s voice wrap around him like a balm. His omega had been gone for far, far too long. He spun on his heel and growled, striding towards the middle of the room where Alexander was standing, his nostrils flaring at the first taste of Alec’s scent. 

  
“I’m guessing you missed me?” Alec asked, smiling as Magnus stalked towards him. 

  
Magnus didn’t bother dignifying that with a response, because it was ridiculous to assume anything else. He pushed Alec against the nearest stone pillar, nuzzling into his neck and at his mating bite, inhaling his scent from where it was strongest, growling again in satisfaction. He undid the buttons of Alec’s shirt, yanking it open to let him press even closer. 

  
“Ahh, Magnus, I, fuck, if I’d known you were going to-” 

  
Magnus pulled back just enough to glare at Alexander and narrow his eyes. “Three weeks!” 

  
Alec managed a laugh. “I know, I know, it was forever, but now I don’t have to go back until we move.” 

  
Magnus gave a slightly happier growl and buried his face in Alec’s neck again, nibbling at the mating mark he’d left there months ago. He sank his teeth in, not enough to break the skin, but enough to have Alec moaning and pulling him closer. 

  
“All your marks are gone,” Alec breathed, his eyes falling half-shut. “Faded after the first week.” 

  
Magnus growled, low and dark, moving up the deflect rune to suck another into Alec’s neck, biting at his pale skin, feeling his omega tremble for him. 

  
“Don’t worry,” Alec breathed, tilting his neck back with a groan. “I’m not happy about it either, so you’d better get to work replacing them.” 

  
Magnus pulled back to stare at Alexander for a long moment, narrowing his eyes. “Oh?” 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows, a clear challenge in his eyes. “You heard me.” 

  
Magnus met Alec’s challenging stare for another handful of seconds before he reached out and spun Alec to the side, catching the widening of his eyes before he easily lifted Alec into his arms and stared striding towards their bedroom. 

  
“Magnus!” 

  
Magnus looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yes?” 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath, his alpha’s possessive scent curling around him. He leaned into Magnus’ neck and breathed out, slow and happy. “Nothing,” he muttered. 

  
“That’s what I thought,” Magnus said with a nod, bringing his omega to their bedroom, depositing him on the bed, naked after a quick snap of his fingers. He licked his lips and crawled up and over his omega, nuzzling into his mating bite all over again. 

  
“Why are you still wearing clothing?” Alec asked, tugging impatiently at Magnus’ shirt. 

  
Magnus sucked a mark into Alec’s collarbone, worrying it with his teeth until it started to turn a brilliant purple. He licked his lips. Much better. He leaned down to leave another right next to it, just above the collar of Alexander’s shirts. Everyone knew who his omega belonged to, and he would make sure they never forgot it. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec whined, spreading his legs wide, his alpha’s possessive scent intoxicating and distracting all at once. “Come on, you can make sure I’m marked up properly later.” 

  
“You like it when I get too desperate for you to remove my clothing,” Magnus muttered, not quite willing to lift his face from Alec’s skin yet, tracing his tongue down the line of Alec’s collarbone. 

  
Alec bit down a groan and rocked his hips up. The matter of fact statement had him trembling with need. “Yes, but I require you getting at least _some_ of your clothing off.” 

  
“You’re enjoying yourself too much for me to leave you just yet.” Magnus sucked another mark just below Alec’s jawline, smirking at the small gasp that escaped his mate. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec growled, his eyes slamming shut as he wiggled his hips. 

  
“Yes?” Magnus drawled, dragging his teeth down Alexander’s neck and over the marks he had left to hear his omega moan, nice and low. 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath and whined, letting his scent turn desperate. “ **Alpha.** ” When Magnus lifted his head, golden eyes blazing, Alec tilted his neck back, baring his mating mark. “Please, alpha, want you.” 

  
Magnus exhaled hard, staring down at his omega, a grin curling his lips. “What am I going to do with you, Alexander…” 

  
“Hopefully,” Alec snapped, rolling his hips up, the scent of his desire starting to fill the room. “I convince you to take your damn clothes off.” 

  
Magnus licked his lips. “But then I couldn’t have what _I_ want.” 

  
Alec narrowed his eyes. “Oh? What’s that, Alpha?” 

  
“Want you to ride me, all marked up and desperate for me. So needy for me, you couldn’t even let me get undressed,” Magnus teased. 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath, his whole body going hot at the idea. He rolled his hips again. “Well, then, _my_ Alpha,” he purred, licking his lips. “You’d better hurry up and finish marking me, because I’m not going to wait much longer to get my hands on you.” 

  
“Your wish, my dear Alexander, is my command,” Magnus purred, his eyes dark as he leaned in to do exactly that. 

  
~!~

  
It’s only later, when they are sweaty, sated, and Alec’s skin was singing with all of the marks now adorning it, that he agreed with his alpha. 

  
“Three weeks is much too long.” 

  
Magnus hummed, cracking one eye open, trailing his gaze down the marks circling Alexander’s throat like a necklace, down to the ones littering his chest, abdomen and thighs. “I don’t know,” Magnus hummed. 

  
Alec opened both of his eyes and frowned at Magnus. “What?” 

  
“If you let me mark you up like that every time you leave, it might just be worth it,” Magnus drawled, licking his lips. 

  
“Careful, alpha,” Alec said, relaxing back into the pillows. “I might have to flip you over and ride you again with that kind of talk.” 

  
“You say that like I’d _mind_ , Alexander.” 

  
Alec let the silence between them grow for a few precious seconds before he rolled over in bed and pinned his alpha back into the golden sheets. “We’ll see how you feel after a few dozen marks of your own.” 

  
Magnus didn’t mean to let the satisfied growl out of his throat, but he did love it when his omega, freshly marked and smelling like _him_ , got more than a bit possessive. 

  
Alec snorted and bit down on Magnus’ matching mating bite, watching his alpha arch. “You’re so easy.” 

  
“Only for you, darling.” 

  
Alec’s eyes glittered. “You got that right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
